Reτorcido
by Konkretts
Summary: Todavía aguardas al fin del siniestro hechizo que la ata y le impide marcharse. [Viñeτα][SαsuKαrin].


**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved.

**»Clαim**: Sαsu|Kαrin.

**»Words**: 700 pαlαbrαs

**»Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα.

**»Warning(!): **Uso de narrador equiciente en segunda persona y tiempo presente **Raτed:** **M **por temática adulta. Sadismo, sumisión, masoquismo y cierto lenguaje soez. 

.

.

[...]

.

.

**A** pesar de todo, Sasuke ya no se negaba.

Desesperados gemidos rodeaban su audición, las manos pálidas aferrándose a la sábana prístina desconocida y aquella sutíl secreción perlando la inmaculada tez. Tu ceño fruncido no aminoró ni un centímetro, profanando entre sus piernas con impredecible violencia mientras lejanos gritos ahogados laceraban la voz ígnea de la peliroja.

No estabas siendo gentíl, nunca lo habías sido ni planeabas hacerlo. Ingresabas y salías de su entrada a placer, ausente de los alaridos siguientes y el cuerpo estremeciéndose compulsivo. ¿Por qué tendrías que prepararla, que susurrar palabras estúpidas a su oído cuando la muy perra no se atrevía a acabar con su absurda fantasía? Sin importar cuán rudo fueses o los resultados que vieses los días posteriores, entiendes cuán inverosímil es aguardar a que ella acabe con los retorcidos encuentros cuyo enfermizo placer iba a enloquecerte.

La besas de nuevo, fiero, abandonando su deliciosa figura y mordiendo su lengua en el beso ardiente, aunque su sentido común le diga que el hacerlo sólo causará daño. Atraes sus caderas hacia ti, el eco de la queja bailando en tu garganta. Admítelo, juegas al fuerte y –a la vez– darías lo que fuera por parar; desear tomarla cada noche hasta que la luna confiese y la mentira ya no pueda torturarte. Tienes por ley no dejarla hasta que el rechazo sea contundente, y te propones herirla hasta que lo comprenda.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —musitas en tono monocorde, abandonando los labios rosa pálido. Muerdes, marcas y profanas la piel de porcelana, pero lo has repetido tantas veces que ya eres insensible a sus alaridos—. No te veo sonreír.

La soledad, miedo, amor y deseo: las razones por las que Karin soportaba cualquier cosa en silencio. Tomarle sin cuidado donde se detuvieran a acampar, o en los hostales de paso en la encrucijada; miles de veces, robando el invierno y maldiciendo el significado de la primavera, pues ninguno de los dos sonreía nunca. Había prometido no llorar…, pero hasta el Uchiha sabía cuán imposible de cumplir era tal juramento.

—Vamos, ¿No es acaso lo que deseabas? —presionas, obteniendo afirmativa inmediata. Te enfureces, como siempre; la kunoichi debería darse cuenta que su sumisión te hará perder el control. La empujas lejos del conforte que la almohada puede brindarle y trepas a su posición, encontrando las aterradas pupilas ígneas. Mas, tú estás listo y no puede importarte menos la igualdad de condiciones; sabes bien que los jadeos atormentados son un claro indicio.

Quieres escuchar sus lamentos y necesitas una negativa para lograrlo. Quieres que el reflejo de la dicha no se escuche sólo en su voz y la eterna sonrisa que suele dedicarte. No vas a conformarte sólo con eso. Exiges la contestación a tu interrogante, aun teniendo en cuenta que no se encuentra en condiciones de pronunciar palabras.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez! —ruges, acelerado y furioso, las manos de la ninja médico tiemblan erráticas y su cuerpo no lo puede resistir—. ¿Acaso te disgusta, te molesta? ¡Dilo, Karin! ¡Di que se siente bien, dilo!.

No me molesta...

Hay un sí, la negativa lejos y la figura de la peliroja desplomándose pesadamente sobre el lecho cuando decides que ya no tiene sentido seguir, por esta noche. Además, hoy fuiste demasiado rápido pues Jūgo y Suigetsu estarán allí en menos de media hora con provisiones. Reprime el llanto y comprendes porqué, sin embargo, te alejas. Ella retiene apenas tu mano, usando la poca fortaleza que puede restarle.

—N-no m-me molesta… —suspira, falta de aire—. S-Sasuke-kun...

Pero, la mentira golpea en la intensidad de tales palabras y no puedes creerle. Todavía aguardas al fin del siniestro hechizo que la ata y le impide marcharse. Aún concibes y te fías del no que puede arrastrarlos a la nada; ese principio ideal que Karin no alcanza a advertír.

Después de todo, los días de niñez no volverán y no permitirás que sus caminos se tornen solitarios. No hoy, no nunca. La vuelta atrás al pasado anhelante simplemente no existe.

.

.

[...]

.

.

**N/A: Una de las cosas que más me gusta de la claim: es el sadismo y masoquismo (oh si *n*) esos factores son muy sensuales para mi *baba*.**

**Harmonie Roux **(intenté lo del SuiKarin pero aún no me siento capaz de plasmar a Suigetsu como quisiera, además me gusta más el SasuKarin Cx pero gracias por tú apoyo guapa, un beso(!)— hanako **(soy consciente de todos los prejuicios que rodean a la claim, pero aún así me gusta y mucho, gracias por comentar bella muaa! :3)** — **Crimson** **poppy** **style **(Karin no puede perderlo porque realmente no lo tiene, aquello es parte de su negación a la realidad. A mi igual me gusta el NaruKarin, pero no más que este cx besos hermosa(!).

**Os agradezco su apoyo en "**Bαd Romαnce" **sois un amorsh :* **

**See you~ L(^.~)**


End file.
